1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of certifying a device that is connected to a network or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional storage devices are generally connected to host computers and servers via SCSI interfaces. The storage devices of such configurations are disposed at relatively restricted locations due to their physical limitations on distances of connection with the SCSI interfaces. For this reason, their communication paths have been under secure environments.
However, storage devices of IP-SAN type or NAS type, which are becoming increasingly popular in recent days, typically connect to host computers and servers via common IP networks. There are thus possibilities that data may be theft by various spoofing devices on the networks. In other words, communication paths connecting the storage devices and other various devices are now far from being secure environments.